laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jean Descole
"It has confused me my whole life, and has stolen everything..." Jean Descole (pronounced Jon Descolay in English) is the primary antagonist of the prequel trilogy in the ''Professor Layton'' series, set three years before Curious Village. Profile Appearance He wears a black hat, a white fitted mask over his eyes, a white feather-boa, a black suit, and black and white shoes. For most of his appearances, he also wears a gray and dark-brown cloak, tied with a blue ribbon. He has been seen three times without the cloak, and once where he doesn't have the feather-boa. He also, from the back, appears to have brown hair. Personality Though he can be quite calm and cunning, he can easily lose his patience and his temper, especially if events don't go according to plan. He can become uncontrollably violent when angered, likely provoked by selfishness. Extremely clever, he focuses mainly on science, but dabbles in archaeology, parkour running, and several types of armed and unarmed combat. His life ambition is to discover the greatest secret of the ancient world, 'The Aslant Legacy'. It is not known what this is; only that Descole is on the verge of finding it. Biography ''Last Specter'' Descole is a self-proclaimed scientist whose noble mannerisms conceal a cold, calculating mind. He will stop at nothing to achieve his own ends. He seeks some kind of relic from an ancient civilization, but no one knows precisely what. Plot ''Professor Layton and the Last Specter The game began with an unknown Descole reading the legend of the Last Specter: "Long ago, in a lawless age, a pack of bandits invaded a small village. Amidst the chaos, a terrified young farm girl played her flute to drown out the madness. As the music spiraled high into the sky, a giant specter appeared above her. She begged the specter to destroy the bandits, and it swiftly obeyed. The town was saved; the specter vanished as quickly as it appeared. But the farm girl knew that in times of danger, she needed only to play the flute, and the specter would appear again." When finished, he told his servant that it was time to "pen the next chapter." He appeared in multiple cutscenes as a mysterious and suspicious character. During this time, he met with local chief of police, Levin Jakes, several times in order to discuss Layton's interference with his plans. Shortly before the game's events, he kidnapped Doland Noble, taking his place, then Brenda Triton, as she had become suspicious of 'Doland'. Clark Triton knew about this, but had been blackmailed by Descole into keeping quiet. The swap was soon discovered by Professor Layton, who deduced that he had designed and built the 'Specter' that had been terrorizing the townspeople. Cover blown, Descole summoned the 'Specter' robots; actually having built several. He climbed aboard one, and combined them all into one massive machine, the 'Master Specter'. He accidentally helped Loosha escape during this. Briefly fighting Loosha, he then chased Layton, Luke, and Emmy around the town center, lunging at them with the machine, and throwing debris from the destroyed houses at them. Eventually, he managed to corner the three. But, before he could do anything, he was defeated; Loosha had destroyed the dam's flood-gates. The sudden torrent short-circuited the 'Master Specter'. He fled the scene soon afterwards. In the post-credits cutscene, he was seen leaving Misthallery in a horse-drawn carriage, talking about how Layton was more than he expected. Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva Early into the film, Descole can be seen watching the opera with his wolves. When the ship explodes he was in one of the submarines along with the Detragan, while the other one went back to Britain. In the middle of the film, Descole was revealed to be the mastermind behind the game for Eternal Life. He imprisoned Luke, Janice, Amelia and Marco in the King's Chamber after they solved Puzzle No. 004. Hence sending Luke, Janice and Marco to another part of the castle, he went up to the Detragan with Oswald. Amelia was brought up later, and was wired up to the Detragan to be another host for Melina. However, Layton and co. managed to save Amelia; Janice secretly stealing the key for the Detragan in the progress. When Layton exposed her as Melina, Descole kidnapped her, and told the group his real motive. A year or so before, he had discovered Ambrosia. Soon afterwards, he had decrypted two harmonious songs from the Seal of Ambrosia; A Song of the Stars and A Song of the Sea. When played simultaneously, Ambrosia would rise again. Nevertheless, just as he had worked this out, Melina, the only one who knew A Song of the Sea, died. So he helped Oswald build the Detragan in order to resurrect her. Then he activated a platform that extended outdoors above the castle. He began playing A Song of the Stars on the Detragan organ along with Melina's singing. The first attempt failed; causing little more than an earthquake. When his second attempt was also unsuccessful, he converted the Detragan into the Detra-Gigant, and used it to try and force Ambrosia to appear. Layton and Luke used the flying machine from earlier to rescue Melina. Trying to stop them, Descole set the Detra-Gigant to eradicate the two. Melina noticed this, and tried to stop Descole, so he threw her off the Detra-Gigant. Flying the contraption to it's limit, Layton managed to bring Luke close enough to Melina to pull her back up. Descole attempted to kill Luke with the Detra-Gigant's drill 'tail', but impaled Layton's flying machine instead. It exploded, presumably taking the professor with it. However, Layton had survived, and climbed back up onto the Detra-Gigant. Descole challenged him to a sword fight. Following a brief duel, Layton explained the reason why Descole had failed to raise Ambrosia. He had only identified two songs in the Seal; there was also a third, A Song of the Sun. Layton played two of the melodies on the Detra-Gigant organ combined with Melina's singing, and successfully raised the lost city of Ambrosia. Furious at being bested, Descole attacked Layton. The resulting conflict damaged the control panel of the Detra-Gigant, causing it to go haywire. It started shaking and swaying around violently. Amidst the destruction, Descole accidentally fell from the ledge of the Detra-Gigant, and plummeted down below. Currently, it is unknown how he survived this; the only clue is that he lived unscathed to star in ''Mask of Miracle. ''Professor Layton and the Mask of Miracle He is set to reappear again in ''Mask of Miracle. Descole sent the amnesiac Lando Ascad a letter, claiming that Henry Redoll had stolen Lando's research into the Akbadain ruins, and that Henry had married Lando's love, Sharon. Influencing Lando to take revenge on Henry with his help, his true motive was so he could obtain the Mask of Miracle in order to reveal the Aslant's 'Endless Corridor'. However, he didn't know the way to unveil the ruins; the Mask of Miracle was actually two masks combined, and were the Sun Mask and the Moon Mask. When placed in the corresponding slots, they 'unlocked' and raised the ruins. Descole helped Lando plan and put the 'miracles' of the mask into action, causing havoc and panic across Montdol, since Lando didn't have the knowledge nor the funds to do so alone. At some point in the game, he kidnapped Sharon, locked her in one of the guest rooms of the Waiting For A Friend Inn, and took her place. Layton found Sharon at the hotel, and blew his cover after the ruins of Akbadai had risen. He quickly fled after this confrontation. In the ending cutscene after the credits, he was seen at the corridor with Raymond, discussing the area. Before they could talk further, the 'Targent' agency swarmed the area, intent on silencing Descole by any means necessary. They almost succeeded in doing so; Descole tried to take them on alone, only to be defeated by Broneph Reinel and captured. However, before Reinel could unmask Descole, Raymond threw a smoke bomb into the crowd and rescued him, keeping his identity safe. ''Professor Layton 6 So far, it has been confirmed that Descole will return in ''Professor Layton 6. Media Trivia *In Eternal Diva, it is shown he can play the piano. *Like Don Paolo from the previous games, Descole is also a master of disguise as shown in both Last Specter and Mask of Miracle. *Descole also appears to have been the one who owned the Crown Petone Opera House, and to have employed Oswald to compose 'The Eternal Kingdom' opera. *In Last Specter, ''the room Descole talks to Levin in is Clark Triton's parlor. *Descole's first 'name', Jean, isn't mentioned until ''Eternal Diva, thus, it's not heard in Last Specter. *Also in ''Last Specter, ''it is revealed that Descole had terrible handwriting. de:Jean Descole Category:Last Specter Characters Category:Mask of Miracle Characters Category:Eternal Diva Characters